Escape: formerly 'The Worst Kind Of Death'
by Project 0506
Summary: Kabuto is facinated with his new pinkhaired toy. He wants to see how long he can play with it before it breaks. Note: happy ending gone byebye!


A/nI'm experimenting with a new writing style, still working out the bugs. Tell me if it sounds horrible, or if it can work. Arigato!

A/n 2.0: I hated the happy ending. So now it's angst. Sorry romance fans…

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or the characters Sakura, Kabuto, They are owned by Kishimoto-san. Neither do I own the Hippocratic Oath. It was written by Hippocrates in ancient Greece, so I couldn't possibly own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are few people Sakura despises. And Yakushi Kabuto is one of them.

And he knows it.

It would be impossible for anyone not to, unless one truly believes that spitting at a person and regaling them with calls of 'bastard' at every turn was an expression of cemented friendship, true love or undying devotion. No, he knows she hates him, and it amuses him to no end.

She's been here two months. By now most prisoners are shattered, yet this pink kunoichi keeps fighting him. He has stopped wearing his glasses when he knows he will deal with her. Replacing them has gotten quite expensive, and there is always the chance a shard will lodge in his eye. She wants that to happen; she said as much. That is, of course, after he is impaled with twenty four sharp, poison-tipped shuriken, stripped of his masculinity, relieved of his fingers and toes, has a kunai lodged firmly inside his throat —sideways —and has been delayed in digestion inside one of his master's snakes.

Then his glasses can break, and shards slice open his eyes.

Kabuto is amazed at her imagination. The same threats are never repeated, and each new day brings another plethora of creative ways to kill him.

_How will you do it today?_ He asks the same question each time he brings her food. It is a game they play. He incites her to action, effectively traps her against himself and holds her while she struggles and curses, all without spilling the food. If he wins, she has to eat the rations reserved for prisoners. If she wins, he sneaks down something that is actually edible. She is beginning to get quite used to stale bread.

_How? I think I'll do it the easy way. I'll tell Naruto and Lee you tried to rape me._

Ah, yet another original. _Should I give them reason to believe that?_

Her eyes snap in barely-bridled fury. This is wonderful. She never knows exactly what to expect with him, and that is how he keeps her prisoner.

_No Little Kunoichi. I don't think I'd mind that at all._

There it is. She digs her heels into the ground and flies at him, but she is not nearly fast enough. He considers recommending better food for her, if only to keep their meetings interesting. He catches her easily, one arm tightly wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. Their eyes meet for a minute, and Kabuto drops the plate.

_Why?_

Because I can. Wait until I come back.

She waits, because she can do nothing else. For one day out of countless her stomach does not growl.

_Come._ And she follows him, knowing that it was no request.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She glares at him from the table where she is firmly strapped down. He smiles back.

_No witty banter?_

She is silent. The needle slides into her arm, and the liquid in the vial drains into her body. The pain is intense, but she refuses to humiliate herself. She will not cry out.

_Nothing to say? This isn't like you at all._

To please no one will I prescribe a deadly drug nor give advice which may cause death.

What?

She doesn't repeat. She knows he heard. She knows he understands. Any medic would.

He falls silent now, monitoring vitals, administering drugs and recording stats with feigned disinterest.

Night falls, and her body burns as if live coal smoldered beneath her skin. She bites her tongue until blood fills her mouth and streams out to join the rivers of tears. Ironically snake-like, she writhes; her body contorts into impossible shapes. Her wordless screams, more animal than human, rip through the dungeon when willpower fails. Her nails bury through fabric and skin as she relentlessly claws at herself, trying vainly to somehow tear out the monster insider her. A single sensation manages to bore through the indescribable agony. It is several seconds before her numb mind identifies it as the warmth of strong arms surrounding her. Distantly she feels her body rocked gently. She scratches at him too, just to let him know she still hates him.

Kabuto hands are a practiced steady and he doesn't let go. He buries his face in her hair and keeps her hands from herself, enduring her slashes at him simply because they feel like self-inflicted wounds.

_I hate you... bastard. I... I'm... going to... I'm going to peel your brain tissue off layer by layer... no, asphyxiation._

You will strangle me?

With... your damn stethoscope. Until your lips turn blue.

Beautiful.

Gradually the pain recedes, and she lies panting on his bed. She does not know when he brought her here. Time means little to her right now. Her clothes are in shreds but she makes not effort to cover herself as he scrutinizes every inch of her. Even with her uncommon strength, her body suffered only the barest of injuries. A silver metallic substance slithers from the wounds, sealing up the breaks in the skin. Soon. Only a few more experiments, a few more adjustments and it will be strong enough to use offensively.

_Sakura._ He calls her name for the first time.

_Sakura, there is a way out of this. For a price I will help._

She's a smart girl. Immediately she knows what he means. _No. I still have my pride._

_You have nothing._

_I will not!_

You will.

She glares. Her emerald eyes focus their breathtaking fury, and it is all for him.

_Your test was successful. You will be moving on to higher level experimentation. Do you know what happens to those test subjects?_

He moves on top of her. He whispers softly in her ear, tales of horrors that were the subjects unfortunate to survive. Stories of what he had done. Details of what would be done to her.

_Consider it a final experiment. It will not be nearly as painful as the others you have gone through. Do this, and I will help you escape this place._

Crystal tears flood her eyes. She clenches her fists resolutely, but her bare form trembles beneath his. A kunoichi should always trust her instincts, and she knows in the pit of her stomach that he is right. His eyes stare back calmly, and she understands he is telling the truth. His words resound, echoing in her ears then mind.

Softly, softly, terror swallows pride. Slowly, slowly, her delicate legs spread apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M edical Journal, Date August 25.

Subject 08763 F

Haruno Sakura

Leaf/Kunoichi

Height/Age/Weight : documented in medical file 283 H

Test Beta administered August 24

Result: failure

Death: August 25, 12:03 am

Death Recorded by: Yakushi Kabuto


End file.
